Major Lilywhite
Major Lilywhite is a main character of iZombie. Major is a seemingly perfect former college football player-turned-social worker. Major was engaged to Liv, with whom he’s trying to remain friends despite still being in love with her. He is portrayed by Robert Buckley. Early Life Major graduated from University of Washington together with Liv and Peyton Charles. He used to be engaged to Liv until she broke things off after being turned into a zombie. Season One In Pilot, Along with the rest of Liv's friends and family, Major attends an intervention to let her know he's still there for her. The two constantly avoid each other and go through awkward conversations. In Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?, Major gathers a box of Liv's things to return to her as an excuse to see her again. However its just a box of things Liv doesn't really want and an awkward conversation ensues until Peyton walks in on them. When he returns to the girls' house he walks in on Liv painting and listening to jazz, something he thought he'd never see based on her personality. Later, Liv shows up at his house wanting to reconcile things and tries to seduce him. However Major pushes her away and lets her know how much she's hurt him. In ''The Exterminator'', Major is seen to have begun to move on from Liv, kissing another girl during a game of Jenga. Personality He is a very protective person, showing concern about everyone he cares about. With a strong sense of justice he does his investigations about the murders all by himself, without caring about dangers Physical Appearance Major has blue eyes and brown hair. Powers and Abilities *'Zombie Sense:' A side effect of the cure that results in raised blood pressure and hair to stand on end. *'Formerly:' ** Pseudo-Immortality: Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Major does not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. fatality). **'"Zombie Mode":' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Major's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing his eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing him to perform incredible feats. **'Enhanced Strength/Agility': When in "full blown zombie mode", Major's physical strength and speed are enhanced. Weaknesses *'Utopium addiction' *'Formerly' **'Hunger for Brains:' Since he is a zombie, he must feed on brains at least once a month to keep his humanity and survive, otherwise he becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. **'Adrenaline:' A zombies abilities are triggered by adrenaline. Making it hard to control and hard to hide. Relationships *'Olivia Moore': His ex-fiancé. *[[Ravi Chakrabarti|'Ravi Chakrabarti']]:' '''Friend and room-mate. *'Peyton Charles''': Friend. Appearances *Pilot *Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? *The Exterminator *Liv and Let Clive *Flight of the Living Dead *Virtual Reality Bites *Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat *Blaine's World Trivia * In Blaine's World he finds out that Liv is a zombie and he briefly becomes one too. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IZombie CW Characters Category:Zombies Category:Main Character